Top Hats and Messenger Bags
by Bowsergal
Summary: A series of very short, standalone ChardenXKyoko oneshots, most are focused on Charden. Because he needs more 'fic, darnit.
1. overwhelmed

--

This'll be a bunch of the short, drabbleish oneshot lyricbased fics that don't go with any challenges, because I like keeping them all in one place. They aren't connected, all oneshots. I will repeat, all oneshots. D:

Because internet lacks Charden/Kyoko. ee;

Disclaimer: Don't own Black Cat, Charden, Kyoko, or the song: These Things - She Wants Revenge

--

_I'm not a bad man, I'm just overwhelmed_

_because of these things, because of these things_

He waited to pick her up after school. Such an odd sight, really, a tall man in an even taller top hat, leaning against the cooling bricks of the school's front gate.

Creed had called them to another meeting of the Apostles. Charden could care less at times, but like dogs, they had to answer to an alpha male, and Creed had asserted himself. Someone had to be in charge, what with the impending fall of Chronos and the Apostles of the Stars ruling over all. The world needed a charismatic, powerful leader to put everything right.

The familiar kiin-kaan-koon sounded, releasing the students. Charden smiled faintly at the thought of seeing Kyoko, but anyone looking at him would percieve it as a sinister grin. Not that he cared, people thought and that's what they were supposed to do. When they didn't think, that's what worried him.

The quiet roar of approaching teenagers rose forth, and he straightened, searching through the unfamiliar faces for Kyoko's.

The familiar feeling of having his heart trying to leap out of his body via his esophagus hit when he saw her. She looked so normal, compared to him, chatting away with her girlfriends, laughing, gossiping, and... being the same, he supposed. Charden stopped himself from chuckling at the thought of what those other girls would do, if they knew what Kyoko's after school 'job' was.

He allowed himself instead, a small smile, waiting for her to notice him.

"Ooh, Kyo-kun, is that your boyfriend?" One of the girls cooed at Kyoko, the moment she started walking toward Charden.

"No, he's just a friend. Shut up. And besides," Kyoko giggled, "I don't have just one,"

Charden felt a twang in his heart. He kept smiling, even if he wanted to throw himself off a cliff at that moment. Instead of doing just that, he rationalized. She's too young, anyway, of course she doesn't think of you like that, she's kidding about the boyfriends, she's...hugging me?

"Charden-chaan!" Kyoko said, her head pressing into his chest. Instead of that deep sadness, a warm comfort slipped into Charden's consciousness and he hugged her back, gently, and let go. Anything more, and she'd know. The blue fear washed over again. Kyoko would... Charden didn't know what she'd do. Maybe the hug was too much...

Strange, almost sad, he couldn't say anything to her. He couldn't, wouldn't, no, no no, no,"Kyoko-san?" Damn, damn, damn, stop, no, stop it.

"Mmh?" Kyoko tilted her head up to peer under the wide brim of his hat.

"I..." No, STOP IT! She'll reject you, she won't want to be with you, she'll hate you and your relationship will be ruined, you're pathetic, she doesn't want you. "Ah, are you ready? Creed wants us soon, that's why I came here. To pick you up."

"Yeah sure, per usual," She gave a warm smile to Charden. "It's so lazy, he doesn't do anything by himself, just makes you do it. Know what I mean?"

"Hnn. Maybe he just doesn't want to expose himself. Creed's just being cautious."

"Can't be cautious all the time, though, life's short. Right?" Kyoko walked on.

"That it is." Charden murmured, looking out into the orange-tinged sky, with so much weight on his heart, he was surprised he couldn't feel his stomach's acid eating away at it.


	2. joke

Whoo.. being productive and posting more. The ones I have typed, anyway.

same song as the last one's, She Wants Revenge - These Things.

This one's really short, by the by.

Disc: Don't own Black Cat, or either of these characters.

-

_you're standing in line_

_and it's cold and you wanna leave, _

_you remember a joke so you turn around, _

_there's no one to listen so you laugh by yourself _

"Kyoko-san, you look bored."

"That's because I am, Charden-chan."

"Oh. Well. When is a car not a car?"

"What the hell? I don't know, what kind of question _is _that?!"

"A joke."

"Oh, well, that's different, then. You didn't sound like it was a joke."

"Really?"

"Yeah, but you always sound like that. So when is it?"

"When is what?"

"A car not a car."

"Oh. Uh. When it turns into a driveway."

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAhaaa,"

"... it wasn't _that _funny."

"Hoo. Hoo. I love you."

"What?!"

"AHAHAhaaaha"


	3. silken

There are a lot of these floating around my livejournal.

Lyrics are from E. A. Poe's Raven. Yes, I know. This has nothing to do with the original poem, and yes, it's a stereotypically used poem. I just liked this theme thing. And twisting things into something new.

disc: still don't own them.

--

_And the _

_silken_

_sad _

_uncertain rustling _

_of each purple curtain _

_thrilled me -_

_filled me with fantastic terrors_

_never felt before _

Kyoko had taken to sewing lately, by hand, while they sat in the headquarters. She would listen to what was being discussed, but her tiny hands were always at work, pulling together some top or embroidering a handkerchief.

Today, it was curtains. Long purple ones, too.

"Wouldn't a machine be better suited to do that much work?" Charden ventured, sitting on the opposite end of the couch that Kyoko had nested herself in.

"Don't have one," she flatly replied, much more engrossed with pulling a tiny black thread though the silk sheets.

"Why purple? Rather garish shade, too," Charden teased lightly, smiling as he picked up the far end of the fabric. "If you leave it in the floor, it'll get dirty."

She remained silent, entranced by the simple action of pulling the string, as he gathered up the droves and droves of fabric, holding it for her. After he sat back down, there was a companionable silence between them, broken only by the rustle of fabric.

She hissed inward, snapping Charden to attention.

"What happened?"

With a pout, she said,"Nothing, really, just pricked my finger," she held up the offending digit," see?" A tiny droplet of blood shone on the pad of the first finger.

"Here, let me look at it up close," he pulled her hand closer to his face and frowned. A thought seized him. He smiled slightly, and kissed the digit.

"There," Charden said, red drop staining his lips, "all better."


	4. dream

Yep. Lots.

Wooo.

Disclaimer: I don't own Black Cat, Charden, Kyoko, or the song "Mad World" by Gary Jules

And I don't like this one much. Not because it's depressing, but just the wording. D:

--

_I find it kinda funny _

_I find it kinda sad _

_The dreams in which I'm dying _

_Are the best I've ever had _

"Charden-chan?" Kyoko looked up at him, seeing her reflection in the familiar purple lenses of her companion.

"Yes, Kyoko-san?" Charden returned the gaze, resting his hand on her head, warm smile gracing his pale features.

"I want to tell you something. Just... don't say anything until I'm done, okay?" She bit her lip, perfect white on a canvas of red. Looking down at her shoes, she drew in a breath, waiting for him to answer.

"Anything for you, Kyoko-san. Speak as long as you need to."

"Charden-chan, I... I love you. I have for a very long time and I," She was cut off by a sudden movement. He leaned down, and pressed his lips to hers.

It lasted for a moment, too short, when she broke away. Barely audible, she whispered, "I'm sorry," and kissed him. Charden could feel heat, white hot, coursing through his body.

When nothing was left but ashes, Kyoko prayed silently that it didn't hurt.

He awoke in a cold sweat, sitting stock up in bed. Deep, shuddering gasps forced him to double over, resting his head on his knees while choking sobs heaved themselves in waves over his body. Charden turned over to his side, knees still drawn to his chest.

The rest of the night he spent snatching sleep between jags of crying and the cold silence of realising that, had he the opportunity, Charden would _willingly _die for just one kiss, just one second of Kyoko loving him back.


	5. out

Believe me, the chapter updates will be more sporadic after I get these done.

Disclaimer : I don't own anything, including the song It Creeps Me Out by Ima Robot.

-

_What are the odds of one true love? _

_You say 'aye' but I have my doubts. _

_What are the odds of me letting you down? _

_Please don't cry, _

_it's just your love,_

_it creeps me out _

One minute, they were chatting amicably on the couch, the next, Kyoko was curled up on her side, napping. Charden didn't know quite what to do, so he just stared at his hands.

On a quiet whim, he took off his left glove. Hand upwards, the scarred palm stared up at the Taoist, ugly, broken. Charden glanced over to her. Her hands were so beautiful, compared to his own. Small, perfectly formed, pale as milk. Nothing like his.

The sleeping self-loathing part of Charden stirred. To prevent himself from further misery, he slipped his own hand back into the pristine glove.

Kyoko was still asleep. She shifted only slightly. Heavy sleeper, Charden surmised. A thought struck him.

Nothing wrong at all with it. She wouldn't know, it would be a secret. Something only Charden's, making Kyoko his, in a way. Special.

Besides, her face was to the sky. It wouldn't be hard. His insides churned, his heart fluttered even at the thought. There wouldn't be a chance like this again.

So.

Slowly, slowly, slowly, he rose. Like a thief, he sank to her side. Charden's head inclined, and he pressed his lips to hers. Better than he could've ever imagined, this moment was so perfect.

At this perfect moment, she sneezed.

Apparently, one stray hair, one stray, long, _blond _hair had tickled her nose. And now, he was staring into her eyes, stolen kiss still fresh on his lips.

Much like a robot, he stood up and walked out of the room as quickly as he could without breaking into a run, to go into his room, and pretend that ..._thing _never happened.

Kyoko's eyes closed again, while she muttered on about goats and drifted back into the heavy sleep reserved for tired teenagers and infants.


	6. fever

yaaay.

:rolls around in the floor:

Things I don't own: Black Cat, Charden, Kyoko, or the song Fever.

-

_You give me fever, when you kiss me _

_Fever when you hold me tight_

_Fever in the morning _

_Fever all through the night _

Charden was sick. Not mentally. Well, maybe, but the important thing was that he was physically ill. Not that he let on or anything.

No, Charden just went his merry way, picked Kyoko up and went to see Creed. After discussing some prospective Taoists, the man sank into an armchair to rest.

"What's the matter, Charden-chan?" Kyoko stared down at him, peering over the top of the armchair, which could be considered quite a feat, what with the hat and all.

"Just feeling a little tired, Kyoko-san," He mumbled, bleak half smile, then back to dozing. Too tired for emotions, apparently.

"Are you sure? You could have the flu or something," Kyoko circled around, reminding Charden faintly of a buzzard, looking for fresh pickings. She moved in closer, "Look, your face is getting all red and stuff," her face was inches from his,"really red. Are you sure you're not sick?" Suddenly, her lips were on his forehead.

"Yep, really hot. You've got a fever, Charden-chan. Looks like no Taoist-stalking today for you. But don't worry. Nurse Kyoko-chan is here!"


	7. wings

These things just keep coming and coming.

Fishifishifish.

The last few (and this one!) were an attempt at 30kisses, but I got lazy and started 30romances instead.

Don't own Kyoko, Charden, Black Cat, or the song Brand New Colony by the Postal Service.

--

_I'll be the waterwings that save you if you_

_start drowning in an open tap _

It was an innocent mistake. Anyone,anyone could have done it. She was just playing. Oh, God. Oh, God.

He stopped moving!

Oh my God, he can't swim. Oh, oh... I have to do something!

Kyoko dove into the water, the chill of night amplified in the pool. Where? Where? There! She saw Charden, sinking down, like falling from a building. His hair rose around his face, his silk hat gone, glasses covering closed eyes, arms rising slightly as his body fell, fell, fell. The bubbles escaping his mouth formed a trail to the surface, wobbling, bursting.

Quick as a flash, Kyoko swam towards him and grabbed him up in her arms. He felt so light, like a child.

She hurried as fast as she could to the side of the pool. Push, push, he was on the cold, wet concrete. Kneeling, she tried to remember the courses.

Check air passage, open mouth, tilt head back, pinch nostrils, blow. Push, push. Rinse, repeat.

He coughed. _He coughed_, yes, he coughed. Good, good. Kyoko cried. Charden _lived_.

"Oh my God, I'm sorry, I'm so, so sorry,"She repeated it, over, over, over again.

The first thing he saw were the tears. "No, no, no, no, no, it's okay. I'm okay. Please don't cry, please don't," he sat up and puled her into his arms. "It's okay. it's okay." Slowly, they rocked back and forth, Kyoko apologizing, Charden stroking her hair, both trembling, both sobbing.

"You could've..."

"I _didn't_. See, look," he pulled away, tilted up her head in one soggy, gloved hand. Before she knew it, he was kissing her.

"If I wasn't okay, _that _would have never happened."


	8. close

**AN:** Don't own Kyoko, Charden, or Make Damn Sure by Taking Back Sunday.

I do, however, own a piece of paper that says I'll update more if I get reviews and stuff. XD Or at least post more of what I do write. Which may or may not be a good thing.

X33

----

_You are everything I want_

_'Cause you are everything I'm not_

_And we lay, we lay together just not_

_Too close, too close, how close is close enough?_

Shuffle, shuffle, where?

Oh.

In bed.

What's that moving there?

Oh.

Kyoko.

Wait...

Kyoko?

Startled out of a rather nice sleep to find a rather nice girl beside him, Charden was rather confused.

"Kyoko-san?" He grasped out to his left, got his sunglasses, and put them on. Charden touched her shoulder gently.

Now, he was quite sure he went to bed alone, unaccompanied by any teenage girls. Expecially not ones in ...skimpy nightwear. _Especially _especially any very _attractive_ teenage girls in... Charden stopped himself before he could commit any _more_ mental felonies.

He tapped her shoulder again. In reply, Kyoko sighed, and turned over, wrapping herself tighter in the blankets.

"Kyoko-san... Kyoko-san... Kyoko-san!"he whispered, sharply. Charden sat up. Again, he gently pushed her, and Kyoko rolled more, onto her stomach, like some caterpillar, taking even more of Charden's evershrinking supply of blanket. Exhaling in frustration, he resorted to one of the more juvenile in his repetoire of waking techniques: poking her repeatedly in the shoulder.

This was not recieved well. A pale arm snaked its way out of Kyoko's cocoon and swatted at him, accompanied by a quiet, "Hmph!" before he heard soft snoring again.

So, Charden laid there. Staring into the vaulted ceiling.

More to himself than anything, because it was too early for internal monologues, he asked,"Why is one, Kyoko-san in my bed, two, near comatose, and three, why can't I do anything about it?"

A quiet, singsong voice answered him, emanating from the roll of blankets beside him,"She's cold, too tired to use Tao, and you don't really _want_ to."

A second later, he heard soft snoring, and Charden sighed deeply.

Nothing more he could do, he shrugged. So, resigned, he removed his glasses, tugged a scrap of blanket from Kyoko, and slept.


	9. together

Song was originally in German, but since you guys don't speak it ( I don't speak it _well_ XD) I found a translation. Hoo-ray.

I'm glad to be getting reviews :333 It makes me sooo happy inside.

**Timeset: **(because you obviously can't tell from the story when it happens.. .vv; I skip around in the timeline like nobody's business...) While AotS are in Stock Town, before Charden and Kyoko leave.

**List of things I don't own: **Black Cat, Charden, Kyoko, or the song "Durch den Monsun" by Tokio Hotel.

-----

_To the end of time_

_'til the rain falls no more_

_Against the storm_

_Alongside the abyss_

_And when I'm on the ropes I remember_

_Sometime we will run together_

_'cause simply none can hold us anymore_

_Through the monsoon _

Another day, another round. Kyoko was up to four, today. She caught up with Charden around noon, who laughingly told her that his score was around eight or so.

It didn't faze either to reduce sweepers to dust. In the heat of battle, Kyoko bore such an uncanny resemblence to the big, bad wolf, what with the huffing and puffing and all, Charden held back a laugh as she incinerated a man.

They should take turns, he insisted, Kyoko was taking all the fun.

She blew him a raspberry, but gave him the okay to go ahead and finish the next encounter. The Blood Taoist pulled off a crisp white glove, placing it neatly in his pocket. She flinched when the knife bit his skin. It always hurt her to see him doing that.

But then, she was always drawn to what came next. Charden stood still, perfectly so, as blood surged out of the open wound. A looming, bright red, grim reaper shaped itself out of the viscous liquid, skull grinning with the fury of the devil. It burst into thick cords, wrapping and twining about the helpless sweeper in front of them. His face was soon covered with Charden's blood, and his screams were silenced as life tore itself from the man, encased in a red bubble, filled with the faces of ghasts and ghouls.

As soon as the sweeper was dead, Charden willed the blood back into the cut, and replaced his glove.

Macabre as Blood Tao was, watching Charden kill was like watching an illusionist perform.

Stepping over the bloodless corpse, Kyoko looked back at the blond. "Charden-chan, I'm hungryy. Can we go get lunch?"

The man nodded, and they both headed toward a cafe. It struck him as funny, that the pair of them, after killing numerous people, could seamlessly transfer to something normal people did without skipping a beat. Then again, even the future leaders of a bright, world revolution _still _had to eat.

And he was in the mood for Italian.


	10. sane

**Disc:** Don't own Black Cat, Kyoko, Charden, or Comfortably Numb, by Pink Floyd.

_--_

_You raise the blade, you make the change_

_You re-arrange me till I'm sane_

"Charden-chan, Kyoko's gonna go crazy if you don't stop making salads!"

She closed her eyes and mimed throwing up behind his back. Charden chuckled, spearing a menacing-looking piece of lettuce with his fork.

They sat in the hotel room, across the table from each other. Kyoko had insisted on taking her meals with his, she said eating alone was silly when you had someone next door doing the same thing.

"Well, Kyoko-san, if you feel that way about my cooking, then maybe _you _should fix the meals around here. By all means, I have no objections, at least, under the condition that you don't burn it,"

Kyoko pouted indignantly, as the male continued,"And you're prepared to take care of me once I'm terribly obese from eating the piles of snack food we'll undoubtably have to resort to,"

She "hmph'ed" and stuck her hands on her hips. A second later, she leaned back in her chair and crossed her arms.

Trying to get back at him, she muttered, "It's not polite to wear hats at the dinner table," looking sideways at the oversized cap, halfheartedly poking at a crouton.

"Forgive me,"intoned Charden, and removed the offending article, "but isn't it also bad manners to insult the cook?"

"What was cooked, then, _Chef-san?_"

"Your _goose _will be if you continue."

"I don't see any geese around here, all I see is Charden-chan getting angry at poor Kyoko-chan for wanting more than fiber in her diet,"she said, leaning the chair back on two legs.

"And all I can see is that Kyoko-san will regret this," he grinned, and pushed the chair back a tiny bit.

Kyoko plummeted to the ground, landing on her back with great force. She screamed, then started crying, balling up on her side.

"Kyoko-san? Are you okay? I didn't hurt you, did I?" he knelt by her curled form.

She giggled and grabbed him, planting a kiss in the middle of his forehead.

"Nope, but I do believe I got you back."


	11. nothing

**AN:** Quick introspective!Charden drabble.

(begin shameless plug) Been considering this a while, but my friend and I finally got down to making an LJ community for the Charden/Kyoko pairing. So, if you wish, please visit us (and join!) at

community (dot) livejournal (dot) com (forwardslash) sanguinespark

replace dots with periods and forwardslash with a forward slash. (the one that looks like it's falling over.)

mmk:33 It would make me happy. And you'd get to see fic that I'm waay too embarrased to post here. XD

(end shameless plug)

Now onto the story. VV;

**Disc:** Don't own Charden, Kyoko, Black Cat, or Pictures of You by the Cure.

--

_there was nothing in the world that i ever_

_wanted more than to feel you deep in my heart_

_there was nothing in the world that i ever_

_wanted more than to never feel the breaking_

_apart all my pictures of you _

_--_

He longed for her. All those days spent together, he had no idea why she would follow him. She always talked a lot, though the man never replied as much as he thought he should. Maybe, Charden thought, he was trying to keep himself away from her. Because she was too young. Because she was still innocent, or at least, able to be saved, _something_ useful to be salvaged in the wreckage of the Apostles of the Stars.

Charden, by contrast, was steeped in blood. His whole being was crimson, with fury, with hubris, with lies, with hatred, with jealousy. Looking back, he could see exactly where what went wrong, when he misstepped, turned the wrong path, made the incorrect choice. Behind the Blood Taoist was misery, and what lay before him was misery. In the past, he spilled blood, even now, he spilled blood, and Charden couldn't possibly move on without spilling even more. Ironic that he chose to shape his blood into likenesses of himself, alongside the ghasts and reapers.

Ironic, also, was the way _her _Tao manifested itself. Flames: consuming, burning, strong, passionate. Things composed completely of light, casting brightness, never fading, always flickering. Fire hurt, but it was one of the greatest discoveries man had ever made. When she took life, a flash of envy always, _always_ washed over Charden, wanting those soft, perfect lips on his own, more than anything he'd ever desired.

He couldn't allow her to get caught up in the broken mess of his life. Kyoko could go on, but what of Charden? The man admired her resolve to stop her violence, but he was far from doing it himself. Charden saw it as a game, he was the protagonist, freeing humanity from the clutches of the wicked. Or, perhaps, if he were to be honest, completely and totally honest, instead of forcing himself to believe otherwise, Charden was the villain, the pitiful creature with the purest intentions at heart ( to save the world single-handedly), overzealously pursuing skewed and perverted ideals in order to restore a dying universe, to sweep the slate clean, regardless of who would be choked in the settling dust of a new world order.

He couldn't stop himself from this pursuit, but he _could_, at least, stop her from joining him in that downward spiral that he subconsciously knew he was caught in.


	12. against

**AN:** Holy crap, angsty Kyoko, what?

Anyway, was listening through my music from a year or two ago and found this song... and it was so totally this pairing that I had to write for it. O:

people still need to join my (ChardenXKyoko) lj comm ( community ( dot) livejournal (dot) com (forwardslash) sanguinespark )

where I crosspost these and some _other _stories. X33

And my friends do, too.

33 thanks and love you.

**Disc: **Don't own Kyoko, Charden, Black Cat, or Against All Odds by the Postal Service. Which you should check out, totally. Because the song is pretty.

---

_How can I just let you walk away_

_Just let you leave without a trace_

_When I stand here_

_Taking every breath with you_

_You're the only one who really knew me at all_

_I wish I could just make you turn around_

_Turn around and see me cry_

_There's so much I need to say to you_

_So many reasons why_

_You're the only one who really knew me at all_

_So take a look at me now_

_There's just an empty space_

_There's nothing left here to remind me_

_just the memory of your face_

_Take a look at me now_

_I'm just standing here_

_And you coming back to me_

_Is against the odds_

_And that's what I've got to face_

--

Kyoko stared out the window. More rain. It had been raining for a week, and it simply made her furious. She couldn't go out. Well, she _could,_ but rain made her tired and angry and not want to deal with anything, so for her own good (and for the good of her friends), Kyoko shut herself in, stuck in the tiny apartment with nothing to do but play video games and mope. And create more of a mess than her home had been the previous day.

It was sort of a contest with herself. See how long she could go without having to clean anything. Not really the fun sort of game, but it gave her an excuse to lie on the bed, pushing buttons all day. When she threw the gameboy across the room for the umpteenth time, she frowned, the clatterthunk had become a little less satisfying every time. Rising, the teen raked a hand through her messy black hair and looked about.

Plates and bowls and knives and spoons and forks decorated her home, filling up most of the available flat surfaces, including --but not limited to-- the counters, top of the refrigerator, and the bedside table. Crumpled wrappers and popsicle sticks littered the floor. It was surprising she didn't have an infestation of at least one type of bug. Not that Kyoko really would've freaked out or anything, spend enough time with Shiki and _anyone _would have to get used to insects.

Heh, she hadn't thought of the Apostles in a long time. Kyoko pursed her lips and began picking up, giving in. Echidna wasn't all that bad, really. A little melodramatic, but then again, she was an actress. Kyoko hadn't thought much of Doctor, he kept to himself and his experiments most of the time. The only incidents she could remember conversing with him or interacting with the man were whenever she went a bit too far and her injuries were extensive. When she thought of Creed, Kyoko could only feel contempt for the man, striking down one of his own militia. Shiki and Maru were odd, they weren't social at all, and when they did, it was usually just to pass down orders from Creed. The girl smiled when she thought of Leon, he was cute, in a little brother type way. Durham wasn't nice, probably not even sane, but as Charden had said many months ago, it still wasn't right to kill him.

That was something different. Whenever she thought of the Apostle she'd spent the most time with, a curious feeling rose in her chest, tightening. Charden was on a different level than the others. Kyoko remembered spending most of her time with him, even before they ran off together.

Well, not together.

More like Charden left and Kyoko followed behind him. There wasn't a togetherness about it. If Charden weren't in the Apostles to begin with, Kyoko would've never quit. She thought, at least, not right then. He brought that doubtful thread to light, the fact that Creed killed Durham, someone of the same 'rank' or whatever, there weren't really ranks within the Apostles, but someone that could've easily been her, for no good reason.

Charden might have saved her life by doing that. Kyoko frowned. But... he left her soon after they came upon the Black Cat. He just _walked away_. That tightening feeling came again as she thought, mulling over the details. Didn't he think that she wanted to be with him? The fact that Charden was alone so soon after she'd wanted to accompany him, it made Kyoko feel...

What _did _it make her feel?

Useless? Unwanted? More than that...

_Abandoned._

He didn't see that Kyoko didn't leave because of Durham's death, not because she'd have to fight Kuro-sama, either, she left because _Charden was_. Kyoko felt stupid. Of course, he knew she cared for him. The feeling was not returned, that was it. Charden was concerned about saving the world ( and getting himself _killed,_ she added mentally,) not some dumb teenager who liked him. Why didn't she see it earlier?

Charden simply didn't c_are_. Kyoko was just a kid to him. A little girl whose feelings didn't matter. Wait, strike feelings, just little girl whose mere _existence _didn't matter. He had bigger fish to fry. She wasn't even a fish, Kyoko was just dead weight, dead weight to be dumped onto Train, so Charden could leave and prove whatever he had to prove to himself, whatever he had to prove to the world, she shrugged.

If she could go back, Kyoko would've been more useful. She wouldn't let Train save her. She would've been more ruthless. More brutal. She'd have never made that stupid promise.

If she had known, Kyoko would have done everything in her power to stay with Charden. But too late now.

Could've, would've, should've, _didn't._

Why did he leave her?

If only she talked to him once more, she could've talked him out of this nonsense. Why didn't she? Why didn't she make that effort to tell him that her every breath was for him?

Nothing she could do now. _That _was over. She'd called and called, but finally, one day, a recording came on, his phone had been disconnected.

Did he hate her, _was that it?_ Did she go too far, annoy him too much?

The only sin Kyoko was guilty of was caring too much.

Nothing to do now but wait.

Just wait, Kyoko thought, he'll come back, I'm sure. I'm just paranoid.


	13. crime

**AN:** Obligatory Valentine's day fluff. XD

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Black Cat, Charden, Kyoko, or Sex Crime by Oda.

--

_I would do anything to be with you_

_Wish you were here getting closer_

_All I can say listen baby_

_That's the way I like_

_I need a_

_Sex crime_

_I want you in my room I wanna boom boom_

_Just like a doggy doggy need a_

_Sex crime_

_--_

Screams came from Charden's room. Nothing unusual about that, or so most of the Apostles felt.

Leon, however, was not one to ignore both the ...noises and the fact that Kyoko was missing. Not that he wanted to see the girl normally, because he knew to avoid girls on this day.

Overcome with sugar rushes from free chocolate, on Valentine's day, most girls on the planet on this fateful, terrible day intentionally singled out younger boys to ramble on about the older people they happened to share a gender with. Leon's brain had already been broken from when Echidna started rambling on at him about her 'problems' and how they don't make men like in the movies and it wsa unbearable for the young boy to listen another second before his ears started to bleed.

But he'd not seen Kyoko once today, and since the Apostles were confined to the estate on a whim of Creed's, Leon was extremely bored and desperate for someone to talk to. Kyoko was the closest to his age, and the only one whose conversations weren't boring, so he sought her out.

First he searched all the other rooms, everywhere else first. He asked the other Apostles about her.

He approached Creed first, but that was a bust. The man had been sitting in front of the television in the living room, staring at a still image on the screen. Leon did not ever want to know that Train had apparently stepped in front of one of the waist-height cameras... The boy shook his head, trying to get the images out as fast as possible, while he headed over to the dining hall.

Shiki and Maru both shook their heads when he asked about Kyoko. They didn't know, they were too involved in a game of cards to pay attention to much else.

Doctor said he'd seen her following Charden into his room.

Leon didn't want to, but he knew he had to.

So there he stood, door looming ahead of him like a monolith, polished dark wood reflecting the boy's face. All of the other bedroom doors looked just like it, but this one was a tad more imposing.

Resigned, he lifted his hand slowly to the gold handle. As his hand touched the cool metal, a shriek rose up.

Kyoko!

Emboldened, the boy flung open the door, yelling_," Get your hands off of her, you blond freak!"_

Kyoko and Charden both jumped, turning sharply to look at him. Charden looked confused. Kyoko didn't seem to notice as she waved to Leon, "Leon-channn! I was just about to ask you if you wanted to watch this movie with us, it's _really_ scary."

Leon stared at her. She was sitting on the edge of Charden's bed,

"You see, I came in here to check on Charden, 'cause he hadn't been out of his room all day."

Leon kept staring.

Charden's expression was still locked in a contortion that could be best described as a physical representation of the emoticon: OO;

Kyoko continued,"and he said that on Valentine's day, he usually just watches scary movies to spite the greeting card industry's fabricated holiday spirit,"

Leon _still _stared.

Ignoring him, the teen went on,"So I decided to watch them with him,"

There was silence for a moment, then Kyoko spoke once again, " You know, both of you are going to catch flies if you keep your mouths hanging open like that."


	14. dance

When you're dancing her dance

You don't stand a chance

Her grip of romance

Makes you fall

-

The bright streaks of sunlight painted stripes across the recreation room's floor, falling in from the broad windows. The carpet was just beginning to warm, as it always does around nine or so in the morning. And since most of the other Apostles slept until noon, only two were out and about at this hour, Kyoko and Charden.

They sat across from each other, on the couch. Kyoko took up one end, propped up against the plush arm of the sofa. She viciously attacked the buttons of her game with her thumbs, face squinched up in concentration. Charden sat in a more normal manner, very stiff and formal, both hands in his lap, cradling an open book. Something Lovecraftian by the look of the tome, a favorite, judging from the loving wear on the cover. He read with the air of someone conversing with an old friend, relaxed and slow, no need to rush over the things he should enjoy.

This had become a habit, Charden and Kyoko spending time together, unintentionally, of course. One would already be occupying the couch, the other would walk in, taking up the other end sooner or later, seemingly absorbed in -depending on who it was- the new game or novel, too absorbed to acknowledge the other's presence past noticing them enough to sit on the opposite side. Or so they wished to appear. Both stole secret glances, blessedly never being caught.

When he heard her voice, it almost terrified him until he noticed her attention was still on the tiny plastic box in her hands. "Charden-chan, do you know how to dance?" she asked flatly, frowning at the pixellated protagonist of her game.

That certainly came out of the blue. "I can. Waltzes and that sort of thing, at least, not the modern kind. Why?" he returned his attention to the book as he spoke, casually turning a page.

"Kyoko's gonna learn how to dance so she can sweep Kuro-sama off his feet when they meet by chance at the town's ball!"She blabbered, clasping her hands together in front of her chest, snapping the game shut. When she noticed the system was turning off, she quickly flipped it back and began playing again.

A quick, sharp stab tore into Charden's center, but he shook it off and spoke again,"I could teach you, if you wish. Just the basics, at least. You'll have to seduce him on your own time." He fought to keep a certain distance in his voice, some tone that said, oh, no, I don't care if you're tearing me to tiny bits everytime you swoon over him and not me, over someone that is so far from being me, it's absolutely _hilarious. _Moving a thin ribbon to his place in the book, the man closed it with a soft thump.

Kyoko smiled,"Great! Now even Kuro-sama will be able to resist Kyoko's charms and talent! Thank you, Charden-chan!"She hopped up, flipping the game shut and dropping it onto the couch. The game bounced once, before sinking towards the space between the cushions. Ignoring the half-baked (he could never do something like that to her, he adored her too much) thoughts of sabatoging her in some way, he rose as well, placing the book carefully on the coffee table.

"Over here should be fine," he said, walking over to a space in the middle of the room. The girl followed happily, bouncing with every step.

"Give me your hand," he requested, facing her and extending an arm. Kyoko slipped her hand into his, and they both fought to contain the pleasurable chill that ran both spines. Gently, Charden took her other hand and placed it on his shoulder, before resting his hand on her hip. "Now, I'll step forward with this foot," he did so, brushing against her just slightly,"You take a step back with the foot on that side... and then the other... and together, just like that," he smiled at her, "Not too terribly difficult, but that's always how things start out."

A faint blush grew on her face as they continued, reversing the step and then again, slowly. She kept her eyes on their feet, and he watched her, a warm hum fluttering about his being. "Now that you have that part, then let's try it without the training wheels," his hand left hers for a moment, tipping up her chin. "Look up at me, okay, and let's see how far you can get without stomping on me."

She counted out quietly, under her breath, while they stepped, but kept her eyes on his. She'd never gotten to look at him, really look at him until now. Close up, she could see his eyes through the dark lenses. Wow, blue. They were pretty, too. Not like a girl's, but... Ack! She tripped over his foot, falling backwards. Another blush reddened her face when he caught her before she could fall any further, pressing her into his chest for a moment. She regained her balance, slowly, trying to relish the contact. In that instant, she could hear his heart beating, breathe in the way he smelled (lavendar? interesting. Kyoko made a mental note to investigate that later), and feel the warmth radiating from him. To cut off any awkwardness, she made an effort to stand quicker than either would've liked (but neither would admit.)

"Guess Kyoko needs more practice, huh? Or maybe she should just give up on ever getting a man, no one would want a girl as clumsy as Kyoko is," she pouted, brushing hair behind her ears as she stared at the floor.

Charden smiled gently and lifted her face up again,"I know someone who does."

"Really? Charden-chan, who is it?! Is it Kuro-sama? I bet it's Kuro-sama, right?"

--

**AN:** sorry for the long wait for another chapter. ; I'm trying to work on the next chapter of Refuge, and then the next of Left, but everything's been so bleh lately. I'm getting back in the groove, though, I promise. Reviews would probably make me go faster, yes? XD And more KyokoxCharden fanfic. LOTS MORE. :hearts:

(cough go visit my livejournal community, too, community dot livejournal dot com forwardslash sanguinespark, too, it has art cough cough.)


	15. flowers

**AN:** Lots of angst in here, coming up. Boo. I've been angsty as of late.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kyoko, Charden, or the song Bloodflowers by the Cure.

--

_The time will never come to say goodbye"_

_"this tide never turns" you said_

_"this night never falls again_

_These flowers will never die"_

_The time always comes to say goodbye"_

_"this tide always turns" I said_

_"this night always falls again_

_And these flowers will always die"_

_Never fade_

_Never die_

_You give me flowers of love_

_Always fade_

_Always die_

_I let fall flowers of blood_

--

No, this couldn't be. This _cannot_ be. They lived in an age where nanomachines could be programmed to fix _anything._ Not only that, but she had Tao. Kyoko couldn't do this, she couldn't die on him like that. He'd finally come back to her, they couldn't have been happier. They had a wedding. They had a _child._ Kyoko could _not_ up and leave Charden like this.

But here she was, smiling gently up at him, no fear in her sightless eyes, holding his hand with the weakest of grips, and fading as each second passed by. Both were crying, his face contorted by helpess rage, one of those painful grimaces that almost look like a smile, were it not for the choking sobs that came forth. And hers, hers was kind, beautiful, even now, in the face of death. For this moment, he was almost glad that she couldn't see him, that she couldn't see his face like this.

Izume wasn't there. The blonde girl (already in glasses and speaking intelligently by the age of four,) was staying with two friends of the family, Xiao and Doctor, and their son, Xue Chao. Doctor and Charden had recently reestablished contact, and they got along well. He could trust no one else with his child. He couldn't allow the little girl to see her mother like this. Sure, she understood what was happening, vaguely, but Charden knew he wouldn't be able to hold himself together enough to deal with her while staying with his dying wife.

He sat in a cheap wooden chair, drawn up to Kyoko's bedside. He held her left hand in his right, fingers interlaced, platinum wedding bands shining up at him, mocking the man. Platinum lasted forever, and they were supposed to, as well. He curled his right hand around her left, closing it in, gently, like she were made of glass.

This wasn't supposed to happen. She couldn't leave him and Izume behind. _He_ was supposed to go first, because Kyoko was strong enough to carry on. Charden wasn't. He was weak. That was proven long ago, when he left her with Train. _He_ was the one that needed her so desperately. They had something perfect, something that couldn't be serendipitous, he was meant for her, and she was meant for him, and they were supposed to last forever, and now, forever was slipping away right in front of him. Charden knew she would go soon, he could feel the flow of Chi, just as she could, just like the other Taoists, and Kyoko's time was coming.

Charden stood, and for one last time, he lifted her into his arms.

For one last time, they kissed.

For one last time, they exchanged broken, "I love you"s and then, nothing.

He pressed her now limp form to his chest, choking out sobs that sounded more like coughs, burying his head in her shoulder, feeling the warmth she always offered in droves going away. Strangers, disguised in nurses' uniforms eventually came to take his Kyoko away, and Charden fell back into the chair. He leant forward and held his head in his hands, silent. The nurses couldn't say anything to him, they didn't feel pain at scenes like this, having seen it play out a million times in a million different ways; they just let him be. When he stopped crying, his throat was raw, his eyes were red and he still could feel nothing but loss.

The man drove to the Kanzaki residence. He'd requested that he be the only one at the hospital when Kyoko passed, and so Xiao and Doctor had kept Izume and Xue behind. Now, when Doctor opened the front door, Charden quickly pulled him aside. "You can fix this, right? You can heal with your Tao," a desperate light flickered in his eyes, grasping at straws,"so you can go back to the hospital and fix my Kyoko."

(Ever since she got sick, she was 'his Kyoko' ) Kanzaki had expected something like this, he'd seen the potential for it. In his experience with the other Tao users, he came to realise they were less mentally stable than other people, no matter how sane they were before imbibing the drink. Charden had pleaded with Doctor to find a way to heal her, on many occasions before this. Never in her presence, though, Kyoko, more mature than anyone had expected of someone so young, had simply accepted her fate and took it in stride. She wouldn't allow Charden to speak like that in front of her, instead, choosing to talk about happier things. Doctor had hoped that he'd abandon the illusion that she could be saved, but Doctor knew better, Doctor knew that this man was irreparably damaged.

"Actually, I can," he smiled, "but it requires a little giving on your part. Come with me." Charden followed at his heels like an eager child. "Here, lie down and take this pill," he put it into Charden's hand," Xiao and I will take care of Izume another night, she's already fallen asleep, so don't worry. I assure you, everything will be okay in the morning. You just go in the guest bedroom, and go to sleep a little while."

Charden knew Doctor would come through.

--

When he woke, Kyoko was right there beside him, right next to him, in his arms, warm and loving and soft and asleep. He couldn't stop himself from slipping his arms around her again, and pulling her close. She was really right here and alive again. Kyoko slowly opened her eyes, "You're quite affectionate today, Mr. Flamberg," she said.

"But does Mrs. Flamberg object?"

"Never," and she moved to do something a little more than affectionate, but was interrupted by a flying blonde object bouncing in their room, onto the bed, tackling the pair.

"Mommy! Daddy! It's time for breakfast!" Izume bounced on the bed, square glasses askew. "Time for breakfast, time for breakfast," she chanted in time with her bounces, and so Kyoko and Charden separated and got out of bed, laughing. Charden was amazed, it was like nothing had ever happened. He knew he could trust that man.

--

"Umn, Xiao? Where's Daddy?" Izume tugged at the brunette's pant leg, looking up at him.

"Oh, your father went on a trip, honey. You'll be staying with me and Doctor and Xue for a little while, until he gets back," Xiao smiled.

"Oh, yay, sleeping over with Xue!" the little girl grinned and hugged Number X's leg,"Thank you, Xiaooo."

Xiao smiled and held the little girl's hand, his own son balanced on his hip. He hoped Doctor would get back soon, but he knew it would take time, all the same.

Doctor stood at Charden's side, the blonde man lost in Doctor's Warp World, deep in sleep. The physician was sorry to do this to him, but it was the only solution he could see. Maybe, in time, the illusion of Kyoko would fall away, but for now, Charden was put into a stasis chamber, locked into a fantasy of his ideal life.


	16. pain

_anger and agony are better than misery_

_trust me, I've got a plan_

_when the lights go up,_

_you'll understand_

--

"Oi, Kyoko-chan, check this out!" Yumi called, stopping at the electronics store to stare at the televisions. Kirisaki Kyoko was walking to the subway with her friends after school, but now, the other girls flocked to the window, watching the news through the glass. Kyoko turned back to join them.

It was breaking news, apparently, the camera focusing in on a man standing in front of a looming corporate building. A tall man, dressed in a black coat, sunglasses, and top hat. Kyoko's heart dropped in fear when she saw him, what was going on?

The reporter's voice began, as the camera swung to focus on him," We come to you, live from the national headquarters of the banking firm, Chronos Incorporated. The famed 'new kid on the block' of the expose scene, German political essayist, Charden Flamberg, gave us a call to come here to see something more important than any of the discoveries he has made up to this point."

Kyoko gaped at the screen, Charden was famous?

The camera switched back to Charden. Facing the camera, he began,"Chronos Incorporated is not just a bank. Chronos is a mammoth organization, controlling elections, the direction of scientific research, everything. A whole third of the world's economy is in their control. I know I sound like any other radical conspiracy theorist, but watch and see. Watch what happens."

He moved suddenly, removing his left glove and slicing open his hand with a silver knife, so quickly the whole thing seemed a flash. Blood began oozing out of the cut, and he willed it up into a puppetlike imitation of his own form, a mini-Charden, like the many times he'd done before in the service of the Apostles of the Stars. "I have been given power, the power to fight and expose this dammned organization to the world."

He ran up to the glass doors and pushed his way into the building. The blood whipped out and grabbed the nearest person, a receptionist. He smiled sadly up at the woman,"I apologize for what may happen to you. You've probably done no wrong." The Taoist was greeted with screams from the other residents of the building, as well as the woman he had captive. Calmly, he walked out again, bringing the woman with him. He walked out into the plaza, smiling at the horrified reporter, "I do only what is necessary to bring about the desired result. If all goes well, this woman will be unharmed, and this organization will be overthrown, and we can pick up the pieces and repair the world."

Kyoko was stunned. How could he do something like that, had he gone mad? She was helplessly entranced with the figures on the screen, as her girlfriends began chattering," I think that's the guy that picked Kyoko-chan up sometimes," Yumi commented, as Ayeka replied quickly," Oh yeah, he does look like him, what _is _that thing he's doing? He must have some freaky powers," and then another girl jumped in, "Well if he has those powers, then maybe Kyoko does too! We'd better get out of here," they giggled and screamed, running away from the other girl. She didn't react, other than moving closer to the screen, pressing both hands and her nose to the glass.

Charden was speaking again,"Eldest Elders, I'm sure you're watching, you're always watching. I hope you realise that I _will_ kill this woman. I _will_ take her life and then move on to the others inside. I will keep on killing until you send me an unarmed Number. _Unarmed,_ do you hear me?" This brought on another plethora of screaming from the woman bound in his blood, but Charden seemed unfazed.

Then, there was movement in front of the building. A tall, stately woman stood in front of the glass doors, both hands raised, no weapon in either. Kyoko recognised the woman, Sephira Arks. The one who'd decided to let her live. She spoke in a commanding tone,"Mr. Flamberg, you don't have to do this. Release the woman, it belittles your purpose and makes you seem a common criminal. Stand down, and surrender quietly, you can't seriously hope to..."

The response she got was almost inhuman, "No!" Charden roared, a fury and anger in his words that Kyoko'd never seen before. The hostage girl was released, and he snatched up Sephira instead, "Where are the Elders?"

The receptionist skittered away, running as fast as she could. Sephira grimaced as the blood constricted around her, and then sadly said, when the receptionist was out of sight,"We expected that it would come to this."

Without further warning, gunfire rattled out of the building, shattering the glass and ripping through both Sephira and Charden. The Taoist's form was ripped apart by the bullets, a red mist of blood seeming to float around him. The shots stopped. Charden fell, and so did Sephira. She had sacrificed herself for this, Chronos was that important to her.

Horrified, Kyoko went limp, collapsing onto the glass, turning and sliding down to sit on the sidewalk. She was unable to cry, she only felt alone, terribly alone, with a great void in her heart. If only she'd made an effort to find him, maybe she could've stopped him. If only she were more useful. Kyoko hadn't expected this at all, she always held a small hope in her heart that he would come back. He wasn't. Not now, not ever. Charden had died. He was gone and he would never know how much she cared for him. Or maybe he did, and thought this mission was more important than a stupid little girl with a crush. Maybe he was right. Kyoko bit her lip and stood up, Chronos _did _need to be stopped.

Kyoko would do it. She would do what Charden could not, promises be damned. Kyoko would take down Chronos so that Charden would be happy with her. She knew he would want this, right? He couldn't take her with him to do it because of her promise, and he died. Kyoko wouldn't, though, she was strong, her Tao was more useful than Charden's, he'd said.

Kyoko bought a plane ticket the next day.


	17. suddenly

_I fell in love_

_in love with you_

_suddenly_

--

"Hey, Doctor-san! Doctor-saaaaan!" Kyoko thumped at the heavy lab door, until she finally got a response from the hermitic physician.

"What?" The door cracked, and she could barely make out his somber face, eyes obscured as always. Did he have lights installed in his glasses or something? Stifling a giggle, the girl poked her head into his room.

"What are you doing, Doctor-san?" she said, looking around the dimly lit labroom. She couldn't see anything, or at least, anything distinguishable.

"Nothing. What do you want?"He shifted to stand in front of her, blocking the view. The girl pouted, withdrawing her head.

"Umn, well, Kyoko got a new game and it has two players and Kyoko was wondering if Doctor-san would play with her, 'cause he might be bored," she said, in one breath. Doctor half wanted to study her and see how she could manage all that in one gasp of air, but he had more important things to do.

"I'm busy. Go ask someone else."

Kyoko frowned and placed her hands on her hips, "Fine, Doctor-san's loss." She marched off to find another participant.

"Leon-chaan!" Kyoko stooped to look the boy in the eye, "You should play Kyoko's new video game with her." The boy stared angrily up at her, and flicked her nose as a response. Squeaking in pain, the teen held her nose with one hand and punched Leon in the head with the other.

"Stupid girl, video games are for boys. You'd be better off if you were a boy, anyway, you already act like one,"he whined, holding his head.

Black loafers clacking angrily against the marble flooring, Kyoko held her arms staright down, hands fisted, making her way to her room, but determined to make a hell of a lot of noise on the way there.

Stomp stomp stomp stomp SLAM stomp stomp stomp SLAM SLAM stomp stomp FWUMP.

Unfortunately for the formerly napping Blood Taoist, Kyoko's room just happened to be next to his. After recovering from the rude awakening, he felt a sudden concern for the girl. He'd never heard her act this way. Politely, he got up from his bed, exited his room, and knocked on the dark mahogany doors of Kyoko's bedroom. "Kyoko-san?" he asked quietly, the door swinging slowly open from the light tap.

The girl was sprawled out onto the bed, head buried under a bunch of pillows. She was lying on her belly, pushing down the cushions on the back of her head, making her back arch in just the slightest. Pursing his lips, Charden paced over to the bed --a massive king-size bed, just like all the others-- and ventured to place a hand on Kyoko's shoulder, lightly.

Surprised by the contact, Kyoko froze, and Charden lifted his hand. Was that inappropriate for me to... He couldn't answer his internal questions, because a very muffled, distorted version of Kyoko's voice said, "Charden-chan?" amongst a bunch of sniffles and voice-cracking. The pillows didn't move, though, so Charden sat down by her side, venturing again to place a hand on the flat of her back. He bent over, trying to peek under the heavily embroidered pillows.

Kyoko looked at him, nose red and her face streaked with a few tears. She rubbed her face with a fisted hand, sniffling. "Charden-chan... Are video games for boys?"

"No, I don't think so, both genders should be equally proficient at playing them," he said, frowning, then turning to her again, "Are you okay, Kyoko-san?"

Kyoko sniffled again, and shook her head, still underneath the pillows. "Charden-chan, does Kyoko act like a boy?"

He looked at her,"No. Kyoko-san acts like Kyoko-san. Not boyish at all. Kyoko-san acts like the mature young woman she is." His words were calm, honest. Kyoko suddenly felt a lot better about herself. She moved her head back on top of the pillow, curling her arms around her head, looking up at Charden.

He smiled at her, and patted her back lightly. "Is that all, Kyoko-san?"

"Umn, would Charden-chan like to play Kyoko's new game with her?"

He nodded in reply, "If you can teach me."

--

**DISC:**Don't own Kyoko, Charden or Here by Hellogoodbye.


	18. silence

_all I ever wanted, all I ever needed _

_is here, in my arms_

_words are very unnecesary,_

_they can only do harm_

_--_

Kyoko tried, she _really _did, to find the right way to tell him. She just... Couldn't. Something always held her back. The teen was unable to stitch together the correct phrases. Charden seemed too busy to listen to her. She didn't want to bother him, not like those immature girls at school bothered the more attractive males, Kyoko was deathly afraid of being lumped in with that demographic. A dozen times had she imagined the way it would happen, a dozen times, she saw a chance, and a dozen times, she told herself exactly how everything could blow up in her face.

Every time Kyoko saw Charden's face, he was looking off into the distance, far away, certainly not concerned with her, gaze focused forward, same determined expression offset by the soft blonde curls of his hair. And thus, she held back another confession.

Off to the airport again, Kyoko sat silently beside the man, drumming her fingers on the door. Biting her lower lip, Kyoko cleared her throat. The man turned his head to regard the girl, "Yes, Kyoko-san?" His voice was always this formal, low tones and clipped speech.

Kyoko tried to speak, instead croaked, then cleared her throat again, "Nothing, nothing..." the girl murmured, shaking her head. Charden pressed his lips together, blinking a couple of times before returning his attention to the road.

The teen kicked herself mentally, what was she doing?! She didn't want to make things weird.

But...

This wasn't Kyoko. This was a typical nervous teenager, and that wasn't Kyoko's style. She was straightforward, some dubbed her simple. Honest.

Steeling herself, the dark-haired girl looked over at Charden again. Most of the time, he drove with impeccable correctness, both hands firmly on the wheel at ten and twelve o'clock. They'd been driving for _hours_, though, and he had one hand on the wheel, the other arm propped on the console, hand dangling above the emergency brake.

Cautiously, Kyoko reached over, slipping her slender hand into his. Charden turned to look at her again, and she only smiled as a means of reply. The blonde exhaled softly, and continued driving. Slowly, his hand moved, twining her fingers between his. A pleasant, bubbly feeling rose in the girl's chest, and she blushed, squeezing his hand.

--

AN:Yayyayyayay. I finally got a new notebook so I can write fic during school and type it and stuff againn. :dances:

Don't own anything, especially not Charden, Kyoko, or Enjoy the Silence, by Depeche Mode.


End file.
